Helga's Dilemma
by tabbisaboss
Summary: Helga and Arnold spend a night together after one of Rhonda Wellington LLoyd's infamous parties. I suck at summaries, I can't really find anything that fits the story. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! This is my first fan fiction!  
Just so you know, the italics are flash backs & thoughts.  
Also I don't own Hey Arnold! just my idea for the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The alarm goes off. 5:30 in the morning. I get up and look at myself in my vanity across the room from my bed. Gosh I look like hell. I grab my robe and clothes for the day and head to the bathroom. I try to tiptoe by Olga's room, careful not to wake her up. I get in the bathroom and turn the shower on, thinking about that night that seemed so long ago.

_There he was. His blonde hair and little blue hat on his perfect Football shaped head. He was wearing dark grey pants and a forest green shirt that complimented his eyes perfectly. He was walking over to me, but I didn't even realize it. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear a single thing he was saying. "Huh?" I asked. "I said do you want to go someplace else, you don't look like you're having much fun here and I'm getting ready to leave anyway, I could give you a lift if you want?" "Oh… Yeah. Sure, thanks!" I replied. "Cool, I'll meet you at the Packard in an hour." He said as he ran off to tell Gerald he was leaving and to say his good-byes. We were in his car. I didn't want to go home, but I didn't want to tell him that. He wasn't heading to my house; he wasn't heading towards the boarding house either. I didn't know where he was going. The instant he passed Chez Paris I knew where he was going. We pulled up to Gerald Field and I wasn't quite sure what we were doing there, but I wasn't going to complain, I was with my beloved I could have been at the bottom of a river with him and I wouldn't have minded. We sat in silence for a long while. "I didn't want to go home yet, I thought we could just sit and talk, if that's okay?" he finally said. "Yeah that's fine, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I retreated and he gave me a hurt look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he protested. "No it's fine, I just was shocked."_

Just then I snapped out of my memory and noticed the water wasn't hot anymore. I hadn't even shampooed my hair yet. I rushed to wash my hair and get dressed or I'd never get myself looking right in time for first period. I curled my hair, although the length of the blonde locks really made the curls heavy on my scalp, but I had to take people's eyes off my body for today. I put on a bit of makeup, not too heavy, but well enough to make my eyes pop, I plucked some loose hairs from the simply marvelous uni-brow Big Bob had so graciously passed down to me. I put on my brand new Hollister pants and a slightly baggy t-shirt from Victoria's Secret. I had to admit that I was looking pretty good today. Just as I was getting a banana for breakfast Phoebe sent me a text.

Phoebe: I'm outside

Me: k. im ready.

Phoebe & I arrive with just seconds to spare before having to go to first period- Creative Writing. I walk in late & there he is, I try to avoid him, but as soon as he saw me he jumped up & ushered me to sit next to him. & I couldn't necessarily just ignore him, so I sit down & he scoots closer to me. I don't understand why he's being like this. Why does he have to finally have to show some affection towards me? Why me? Why now?

I was off in my own little world while the teacher was talking; explaining the course syllabus going over class rules- no eating, no electronics, hats off- the same old stuff that you hear every first day every single year. Just before the bell rings the teacher informs us that the person we're sitting next to is going to be our writing partner for the remaining part of the year. I look to my left & there's Harold, but of course he's sitting next to Patty, so they're already partnered up. I turn to my right & look around Arnold. & of course Rhonda is off flirting with the genius freshman sitting next to her. So it looks like I'm stuck with Football head. Great

The rest of the day was a blur, & lunch a hot mess. Phoebe & Gerald are a thing now, so if I want to hangout with my best friend, it will be her, her new squeeze, &- of course- his best friend. So instead I went & sat in my art teacher's classroom. I'm working on a black canvased chalk drawing of an unborn child; a sonogram basically, when someone walks in. I hardly even notice & don't even turn around, until I look up & feel someone breathing down my neck. I turn around & jump slightly when I notice who it is.

"That's really good, you're a really good artist Helga" Arnold said. "Oh, um, thanks" I said as I hide the drawing. "Why are you putting it away?" he asks. "Oh, I'm done with it" I reply. "What was it of?" "Oh nothing, just something that was on my mind."

The day was finally over. I got into Phoebe's car, buckled myself in & waited for her to get to the car. Phoebe walks up, Gerald in hand. He gets the backseat & complains about it the whole time. "Why does she get to sit in the front. I'm your boyfriend, I should get to sit next to you in the front seat." he whines. "Well," I retorted "Maybe if you guys didn't spend 15 minutes after school sucking face, you'd be here before I get here to get the front." That shut him up, finally.

The rest of the ride was quiet. It was kind of perfect actually. No one talking, a low roar of the radio, I could just sit there & think.

We pulled up to my house & Olga was already home. I walked upstairs & went into my room. I sat down on the floor & put my headphones in. I just shut the world out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I just want to clear a few things up. As always, the italics are flash backs.  
Also, I do not own anything about Hey Arnold! except my idea for this story.

* * *

Dear Diary;

Oh no diary, I made such a mistake today. I can't believe it happened. It's the first day of school, & I think he knows. Which means if he knows then he'll tell Tall Hair boy. & if he knows the Phoebe will find out. I can't have her find out. She told me to be careful. She warned me that it couldn't make him love me. She told me to use a condom... but we didn't- of course- & I'm stuck here, like this, I have been for weeks, almost 4 months to be exact. No one knows. Well I shouldn't really say "no one" since my sister dearest Olga knows.

_"Oh no, is my babysister sick?" she asks. "No Olga, I just have to go in for my yearly physical. You knew I had this appointment! Just... when will you be home?" "I'll be there in 20 minutes" *click* I hung up on her. "She better be here in 15. I'm already late" I say as I lay on the couch. Next thing I remember I'm in the car & Olga is shaking me. "Babysister wake up, we're here. I already went in & signed you in. The doctor should be calling you soon. You don't want to miss your appointment." I get out of the car & walk into the doctor's office. As soon as we sit down I hear "Helga Pataki?" "That's me" I say as I stand up. Olga starts to stand up with me. "No" I say, "stay here, I'll be back soon." I walk in with the nurse. She does all the normal stuff; weighs me, measures my height, takes my blood pressure & heart rate. Then the doctor comes in. "Hello Ms. Pataki, how are you feeling today?" "Fine" "Are you sick?" "No" "Well what seems to be the problem/" I just need you to... um..." "What is it Ms. Pataki?" "I need a... um... pregnancy test" "Oh. I see. Well I need you to sign a few papers, & when you're done I'll give you a cup & you can go into the bathroom" "Okay" I answer. He hands me the papers & they're just basic questions, my name, age, reasons for test, first day of last period... What was the first day of my last period? Oh, right, it was May 2nd! Wait... Today is July 20. Wow, 2 months & 18 days, how did I not notice sooner? I finished my papers & gave them to the doctor. He handed me a cup & I walked into the bathroom & I cried. I couldn't help it. I walked out & went back into the room & waited... & waited... Finally I went out of the room & asked a nurse if she could go get my sister for me. She walked into the room & I was crying- of course- & she just engulfed me in a hug. "Olga?" I said. "Yes babysister?" "I need you to stay in here with me. & I need you to hold my hand & no matter what the doctor says, I need your support." "What ever you need dearest Helga." She replied. That's when the doctor came in. "Ms. Pataki. Oh hello, you must be Helga's guardian" "Olga" I said. "Yes, well Olga, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room, unless of course Helga specifies otherwise" He said & glanced at me. "Yes" I said "she can stay." "Well" He continued "Ms. Pataki, I'm afraid to inform you that you're pregnant." _

"Wow" I said out loud. "I can't believe that was just 2 months ago."  
"What was that Helga?" Olga yelled.  
"Oh nothing! I was just talking to myself." I responded.  
"Well get in here please, I need help putting this on the wall"  
"Coming!"

I walked into our spare room. It's weird to call it the nursery. I don't think I'll be used to it until the baby gets here.

I walked into the room. "It looks a lot smaller than it used to, well atleast with all the crap that's in here." I said as Olga handed me the giraffe wall hanger. I love giraffes, mostly because I'm 6ft. exactly with 3/4 of my height being my legs. Olga was saying something, but I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. "HELGA!" she shouted. "What! What is it!" "I said that you're going to be missing school tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby" she replied irritated.

I looked down at my belly. I had managed to keep it small throughout the summer just in case someone wanted to hangout at the beach or something. But now that fall is approaching & it's going to be getting cooler, I can wear jackets & leggings & scarfs to keep my belly hidden. But there's still the bump, it's inevitable. I can see it even with an old baggy "Big Bob's Beeper Emporium" promotional shirt on.

But it finally hit me, tomorrow I am going to be 18 weeks, & my OBGyn said she can do an ultrasound to find the sex out for me at 18 weeks the earliest, & truthfully, the sooner the better! It's killing me, not being able to know if I can paint these walls pink or if I can paint them green.

While I was putting up the wall hangers I got a phone call from a number I don't have in my phone. "Hello?" "Helga?" a familiar voice was in my ear. "Crimany Football Head. How did you get this number?" "I asked Phoebe for it, was that not okay?" he asked sort of in panic. "No" I said, "I guess it's okay" "Well okay, um, are you busy right now?" he asked. "No, I guess not" I said as I set the wall hangers down. "Why?" I asked. "Well, because I wanted to see if you wanted to go get some ice cream?" "Well Football Head, I'd love to, but I can't" I said slightly hopeful that he accepts it & just leaves me alone. "Well, that sucks, because I'm standing outside of your house, so you gotta now" he said, probably with a stupid smile on that football head of his. "Fine" I groaned, "Give me like 2 minutes so I can get into actual clothes." I hung up. "Well shit." I got up & walked to my room, put on my new leggings, a grey, baggy shirt, & brushed my curly ass hair up into a bun. I got my purse, & ran outside.

"Hey Football Head, so what possessed this get together?" I said to him, slightly rude. "Well," he said, obviously a little hurt, "We haven't hung out since, well-" I cut him off. "Rhonda's party. That's all you have to say. Crimany Football Head, no one asked for the details of the last time we hung out." He was hurt. I could see it in those beautiful green eyes. "Oh Arnold, I'm sorry. That was rude of me." "No," he said, "here. Let's sit down." I hadn't even noticed that we were nearing a park bench. We sat down & he set his hand on my theigh. It made me tense up & he noticed & retreated his hand.

"I'm sorry Helga. But I really need to say something & I need you to just be quiet until I'm finished. Can you do that for me?" I was stunned, Arnold just took control over something he wanted. But I did understand, so I nodded & he continued. "Helga, I like you. & I guess you could say that I mean 'like-like'," he used the term from our childhood that meant you didn't just like a person as a friend. "& that night, was amazing. But I could never really understand why you never called or texted me until today." I got a little hot in the face at that. "I'm going to ask you a question & I don't want you to get offended." I held my breath. _"Oh no, he knows, I'm dead. He's going to kill me! What do I _do?" I thought to myself. "Do you regret it? Was I not good enough? Because I can always be better Helga, it's just, we didn't have much time & you wouldn't talk to me afterwards & give me a chance to explain, or atleast make it better for you &-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Football Head. I like you too." I said


	3. Chapter 3

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

My alarm was going off. I turned around to check the time. 7 o'clock. I really don't want to wake up. I rolled over to get my phone.

**NEW iMESSAGE: OLGA PATAKI**

**ME: **OLGA, WEN IS MY APPT?

Whether or not she was awake, she would answer my text. She could be dead & she'd come back to life for a text.

**OLGA PATAKI: **12:30

**ME: **WAKE ME 11:30

I sent the message, turned my phone on silent & went back to bed.

"Helga, dearest sister it's 12:00 you need to get up." I felt Olga shaking me, trying to wake me. I turned to my clock & jumped up in a panic noticing the time. I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my hair & my teeth, washed my face & rubbed my belly with it's daily dose of cocoa butter. I walked into my room & looked at the clock- 12:10. "Okay Helga, you have 5 minutes to get dressed before you have to leave, don't screw this up" I said to myself. I went into my closet & picked out a black bandeu, a Victoria's Secret Pink crop top- the easiest thing to wear for sonograms- & my black leggings. I put my hair up in a bun, grabbed my purse & phone & went downstairs. "OLLLLLGAAAA!" I yelled. "I'LL BE IN THE CAR! GRAB ME A BANANA!" I opened the driverside door & got in, since I got my driver's license Olga's been letting me drive a lot more. I opened the garage door & started the car. Olga got in & handed me the banana & we pulled out of the garage. It's about a 10 minute drive to the Hillwood's Woman's Centre & we got there right on time.

We filled out the paperwork & waited for the doctor to call me in. While we waited I noticed that I hadn't checked my phone since 7 this morning. I pulled my phone out of my purse to find 8 new texts & a Facebook request pending. I decided to check my texts first. 3 from Phoebe- not surprising- & 5 from Arnoldo, that really surprised me.

**PHOEBE:** AM I PIKING U UP?

**PHOEBE: **WHERE R U?

**PHOEBE: **R U NOT COMING TO SCHOOL 2DAY?

She'll forgive me. I checked the ones from Football Head next.

**ARNOLDO:** I HAD A REALLY GREAT TIME WITH U LAST NIGHT

**ARNOLDO: **R U GUNNA COME 2 SCHOOL 2DAY?

**ARNOLDO:** SO, I GUESS U AREN'T?

**ARNOLDO: **I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD 2 SEEING U TODAY BABE

**ARNOLDO:** CAN I COME OVER AFTER SCHOOL 2 SEE U?

Wow, that boy just doesn't give up. But it feels nice to say I have a boyfriend & it's even better that it's the boy I've been in love with since preschool. I sent him a text back

**ME: **SORRY BABE, IM NOT COMING 2DAY. I HAD A DR APPT. COME OVER 3 & U CAN COME W/ OLGA & ME 2 DINNER.

Sent. I was about to check the Facebook request when a nurse stepped into the waiting room "Helga G. Pataki?" I stood up & walked to room 119. My midwife walked in the room. "Good afternoon Helga, how are you feeling today?" she asked. "Hi Dr. Chung, I'm alright, my morning sickness ended about a week ago which really helps." I replied.

"Well that's good Helga" she said. Dr. Chung was my midwife, she's really nice, skinny, married, about 5'3" with jet black hair & a beautiful Spanish accent. "Well, let's get the show on the road Doc" I said. With that she hooked up the machine & rubbed that funny feeling cold jelly on my stomach. "You're starting to show finally Helga." Dr. Chung had said to me. "Yeah I know," I responded, smiling, "when I get home I'm gonna scan the sonograms into my computer & post them onto Facebook to tell everyone the news, no one knows yet but me, you, & Olga." I said while rubbing my tummy gently. "Well that should be exciting!" Dr. Chung said.

"Well there it is!" She said. "Wow" I gasped. It's so big. I looked down at my tummy. How could something that big fit into a tummy this tiny? I hope it's a girl. I seriously hope it's a girl. I want to do girly things with her, like shopping & doing her nails, & brushing her hair at night. I'll be a better mom than Miriam ever was. I'll love my baby, I won't turn to my "smoothies" every minute of the day. Dr. Chung was speaking to me, but I was too into my own thoughts to notice. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked her to repeat herself. "I asked if you want to know the gender?" "YES! YES YES OF COURSE YES! But can you snap a few photos without the gender first? So I can make people guess." I asked. "Yes of course" she snapped a few photos & printed them out. "Well," Dr. Chung said, "She surly has an odd shaped head." she hinted at the gender. "A girl? I'm having a girl?" I asked.

Wow. A girl, I'm having a little baby girl. I can't believe it. I sat up & Dr. Chung gave me a towel to wipe the jelly off my stomach. I wiped it off & she handed me the sonogram prints. "Wow" I muttered to myself. "She's beautiful, but she does have a silly shaped head. She sure takes after her daddy." I was too taken in by my baby's photos that I didn't even know what was going on. I was just going in a line to the car. I got in & waited for Olga, she was driving. I don't know if I'd be able to take my eyes off my baby long enough to drive home.

It was 2 almost when Olga & I got home & I had almost completely forgotten about Arnold coming over.

"Olga, Arnold, you & I are going to go out for dinner tonight. I'm going to tell him that I'm pregnant before I put it on Facebook." I said to Olga.

"Okay baby sister, where should we go?" She asked. "I think that we should go to Antonio's Pizzeria, I'm way in the mood for pizza right now." & with that I went upstairs & scanned my sonograms into my computer. Wow she looked even more beautiful on my Mac Workbook Pro. I was getting ready to log into Facebook when Olga knocked on my door. "Helga, your boyfriend is here." She said. "Okay Olga, bring him in here please." I replied.

Arnold walked into my room, pausing slightly at the door, making sure it was okay to come in. I turned around to my door, "You can come in Footb- I mean, babe." I said blushing after I turned to my computer again. "You look beautiful babe." He said coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach & placing a kiss on my cheek.

"What are you doing on the computer honey?" He asked pulling up a chair next to me, not really letting my hips go. "Oh nothing." I replied, "just posting something on, OUCH!" I screamed. My little princess kicked me for the first time that I could actually feel outside of my stomach.

* * *

Thank you to **allTheBest** for the idea of how Arnold finds out!


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold removed his hand from my hips faster than you could say molasses, "What was that?!" he asked, with a completely horrified look on his face.

_What am I going to say to him? We just started dating, let alone talking again since the night at Rhonda's party. _"Um, Arnold. That night that we were together at Rhonda's party, & we did those things together… We didn't necessarily use protection. & Um, well… here." I said as I handed him every sonogram I've had of my little angel, there were 12 in all. 12 of the most perfect pictures I've ever seen in my life. I looked over Arnold's shoulder at my baby. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. I haven't even met her yet, & I already knew I loved her more than life itself.

"Is, is this? Are we? Well, of course we are! Look at her head! That's all mine! & Obviously she's yours. She's inside you. Wow! Look at her! Look at that head. Look at her tiny little spine. She's so beautiful Helga!" Arnold was just babbling away. He couldn't contain himself. He was absolutely stunned by this, but he's taking this way better than I thought he would. "Does Phoebe know it's a girl yet? You should call her & tell her! I'm sure she's just waiting anxiously by her phone! Here, I'll call her for you."

"WOAH! WOAH WOAH FOOTBALL HEAD! You need to calm down!" I said. "Absolutely no one knows yet, I was going to break the news to everyone on Facebook before you got here, but then you showed up." I admitted to him. "Olga, you, my midwife & I are the only people that know." "Well Helga, how about you let me upload the photo of my angel on my Facebook, & I'll tag you in it. Does that sound okay?" He asked.

I was stunned. He was actually asking me for permission. "Arnold" I said, "I would love it if you did that. This is our baby, not just mine. We can post it together. I'll post it from my phone, & you from my computer & we'll tag each other." I said. I logged into Facebook on my phone & Arnold did on my computer. "Wait," I said, "What's this? Arnold Shortman is in a relationship with Helga G. Pataki confirm or deny? Deny, duh." I said with a wink as I clicked confirm. "Hey!" Arnold said. "Alright are you ready to post the photo?" He asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

_Arnold Shortman added a photo to the album __**My Angel**__- with __**Helga G. Pataki**_

_Helga G. Pataki added a photo to the album __**Love of my life**__- with __**Arnold Shortman**_

The next few minutes blew up like wildfire everyone on my friend list- & Arnold's- was kind of freaking out. I got 32 frantic comments within 8 minutes. People were calling Arnold left & right. I even got a phone call from a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I answered.

"ELEANOR! I'm so excited that there's going to be a first daughter in the white house. How did Teddy take the news?" Pookie was on the other line; I'm not quite sure how she got the number, but some how she did.

"Hi Pookie, yes, Teddy is excited. Would you like to talk to him?" I said.

"Why yes Eleanor, I would love to." She replied.

I handed the phone to Arnold.  
"Hi grandma." He said. "Yes grandma, I'll be home as soon as we get home from dinner." He continued. "Okay, bye grandma."

"What was that all about?" I asked. "My grandparents just want to talk to me, nothing big." He said.

"Helga! Arnold! Are you kids ready to go to Antonio's Pizzeria? It's about dinner time!" Olga yelled up to us from downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Arnold. "Yeah, I'm really hungry, I thought I was seriously going to throw up when I saw my beautiful girlfriend hand me pictures of my beautiful daughter." He said. "Yeah tell me about it. I used to throw up every morning because of our beautiful daughter."

We walked down stairs & got into the car, Arnold had one hand on my stomach the entire time & the other hand intertwined with my fingers.

Dinner went well. We ordered an awesome 18" pizza, since it was a pretty big day for all of us. Mushrooms, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, & green peppers. It was the most delicious pizza of my life. On the way home, Arnold couldn't stop asking questions.

"Have you thought of names?" he asked, "What about Jessika, or Darleene, or Martha?"  
"I've actually already come up with her name, it-it's Stella." I choked.  
"Stella?" he asked. "Yeah, I think it's a very cute name." I said.  
"Stella, as in, after my mother, Stella?" he asked.

I didn't know how to reply. That's exactly why I picked the name. I had her name picked forever ago, promising myself that if I had a girl I'd name her after Arnold's mother.

"Yes." I said finally. I didn't want him to just stare at me with that longing expression.

"I love it," he finally responded. "it's kind-of the sweetest thing I've ever heard." He leaned across the seat & kissed my cheek. I loved those kisses the best. I turned to look at him. He kissed me again, with so much love, & passion in his kiss. I looked up into his eyes. I could see so much love in his eyes. So much love for me, & for his daughter.

"You're perfect Helga." he said to me.  
"You're perfect too Arnold. I don't know how many men would voluntarily support their child." I said, a little embarrassed.  
"I would do anything for you Helga." he said as we were pulling up to his house. "I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed my forehead & got out of the car.

* * *

Okay guys, to make the chapters longer I put a few together & added onto this chapter. I'm gonna be updating again soon :D


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you guys know, this chapter is a **POV** change.  
We're gonna pick at Arnold's brain now.

* * *

I walked into the house & sat down behind the door. "Wow," I said. "She's pregnant. I got Helga G. Pataki pregnant. That could possibly be the worst way to lose your virginity."

"Hey there sailor! Is that you?" grandma called from the living room.  
"Yeah grandma it's me!" I replied.  
"Hey Short Man, can you come in here a minute?" my grandpa yelled to me. He has a hard time hearing himself sometimes.

I walked into the living room & my grandma Pookie & grandpa Phil were sitting with each other on the couch. "Is there something you would like to tell us sailor?" grandma asked me. "Yeah, dinner was fine. We went to Antonio's & ate an entire pizza to ourselves." I replied. "Come on Short Man." my grandpa said to me, "You know what we mean. When were you going to tell us that your blonde friend with the one eyebrow was pregnant? & exactly when were you going to also mention that the kid is yours?" he said. "Well grandpa, I would have told you sooner, but I found out about 10 minutes before you & everyone else in the world did." I said to him as I stormed off upstairs & slammed the bathroom door behind me.

"Wow, way to go 'Arnoldo'," I said to myself. I couldn't help but re-think what happened that night.

_I saw her, just sitting by herself, in that perfect purple dress that fits her oh-so-well. I decided to go over to her & try to strike up a conversation. "Hey Helga, do you want to go somewhere?" I said to her. She didn't look to be paying attention. "Huh?" she said? She was so cute when she was confused. "I said, do you want to go someplace else, you don't look like you're having much fun here & I'm getting ready to leave anyway, I could give you a lift if you want?" I repeated myself. "Oh.. yeah. Sure, thanks!" she replied. I got so excited. "Cool, I'll meet you at the Packard in an hour." I said. I ran off to tell Gerald that I was leaving. "Hey Gerald, I'm heading out of here. I'm gonna take Helga home too. I'll see you tomorrow or something." I said. "Alright Arnold. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he kidded. "Yeah, I'm outta here. See ya!" I said walking away. I said good-bye to all my other friends & I headed out to my car._

_I was about 10 minutes early. It gave me time to get the car cooled off. It was a pretty hot night. "Hey Helga." I said. "Hey Arnoldo." She said as she got into my car. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to take her home either. I wanted to spend more time with her. It was very rare that I got to hangout with her un-forced. I just kept driving. I drove passed Chez Paris & decided to take her to Gerald Field. I put the car in park & __we sat in silence for a long while. "I didn't want to go home yet, I thought we could just sit and talk, if that's okay?" I finally muttered. "Yeah that's fine, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. Good question. What do we talk about? Girl stuff? Or sports, she's really the only person I can talk to about that stuff. She likes all the same teams as me & she really knows her stuff. _

_I decided to take a different rout & show her how I feel about her. I leaned in & kissed her. She retreated as quickly as she could. I was so hurt but I didn't really want her to know it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I said, feeling horrible about pushing myself onto her. "No it's fine," she said after a little while. "I just was shocked." "Oh," I said. I looked down at my hands, I decided to twiddle my thumbs to pass the time. "You can kiss me again if you'd like?" she finally said. I looked over at her, "Really?" I asked, pretty happy. "Yeah. I liked it." We kissed for what seemed like hours. When we finally pulled away I was gasping for breath. I yawned didn't mean to do it, but I couldn't suppress it._

_"I'm sorry, it's kinda past my bed time." I said, kind of sheepishly. It was almost 3 in the morning. "It's fine, I'm kind of tired too. I can walk home from here. Thanks a lot Arnold." she said as she grabbed her purse & opened the door. I grabbed her arm. "No," I said, "I'm gonna have you stay at the Boarding house tonight. There's room in my bed." I said. I didn't realize what I said until Helga gave me this weird look. "I meant, you can have my bed & I'll sleep on the couch." I blushed. I hope she didn't think I meant we'd be sleeping together. I mean, it'd be a dream come true, but I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "Okay, I guess I can stay one night. It is almost 3, I'd hate to wake up Olga." She said. We drove to my house talking about all sorts of stuff, we talked about baseball, & cars, & movies that we like. "So Helga, what's your favorite movie of all time?" I asked her. "Well," she said, "Don't think I'm lame, but my favorite movie has to be **The Princess Bride**." She said as she blushed. "Really? I love that movie, & it just so happens to be in my DVD player at home, if you want to watch it?" I asked. "I would love to." She said as we pulled up to the Boarding house. I took they keys out of the car & we walked up to the door. I unlocked it & asked Helga to be quiet, just to make sure we didn't wake any of the boarders up.  
_

_We got to my room & I went to my closet & got out one of my big flannel shirts for Helga to sleep in. While she was changing I went to the bathroom. I tossed water in my face just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Helga G. Pataki was about to sleep in my room. I couldn't believe it. I didn't really want to seem too excited, but I couldn't contain myself. I slipped out of my clothes all the way down to my boxers. I walked into my room & saw her laying in my bed. The TV was already on & playing her favorite movie. I walked over to the couch & pulled it down. I got out a blanket & a pillow & laid down on the couch. We watched about half of the movie when Helga sat up in bed & looked at me. "Hey Arnold?" she asked. "What do you need Helga? Another blanket, pillow, the fan on?" I asked. "I need a cuddle partner.." she said kind of faintly. I smiled & got off the couch. She moved over & I laid down on the bed. She laid her head down on my chest & started to trace swirls & hearts on my chest. I kissed her forehead & she looked up at me. She kissed my cheek & I kissed her lips, slowly & passionately._

_We didn't get to watch the rest of the movie. I couldn't really comprehend how the last hour happened, but here we are, laying naked in my bed, cuddling each other. I kissed her forehead, closed my eyes, & fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, Helga was gone. I tried calling her & texting her probably a million times, but I guess I had the wrong number, because a man answered every time I called saying she wasn't there._

I didn't even realize that I was sitting on the bathroom floor until my grandpa came & knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Short Man. I need you to come out, I'm about to empty the tank & It's not in the place it's supposed to be." He said as he was pounding on the door. I opened it & walked to my bedroom. I turned on my TV & watched The Princess Bride like I've done every day since that night. I turned around & fell asleep, dreaming of my girlfriend & my beautiful daughter on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

This was supposed to go before Chapter 5, but I added onto Chapters 3 & 4 & decided to write a part from Arnold's Point of View

* * *

I can't really stand all the judgmental stares from everyone in the halls.

All day all I've heard are whispers. _"Did you hear Pataki's pregnant?" "Who could even stand to be around her long enough to screw her?" "I heard she got the guy drunk first." "Do you really believe that Arnold's the father?" "I doubt it, he's probably just playing daddy so she doesn't look like even more of a whore."_ I never thought that words could hurt so much. It's not even 1st period yet & I already want to leave. I just want to be gone, disappear to my room. Never come out again. A few freshmen have come up to me & asked to touch my belly. One of them I recognized from my art class.

"You're Lydia, right?" I asked as she & her friends were rubbing my stomach. "Yeah, I am. We have Art 304 together." She replied. "Yeah, I thought that only juniors could be in that class?" I asked her. "Well, usually, but I just moved to Hillwood from Colorado & I was taking advanced classes there. When I got here I kind-of had to interview to get into the class." She had explained. Just then the bell rang signaling for 1st period to start. "Well I'll see you guys later." I had said when they stopped rubbing.

"Hey, Helga wait up!" I heard as I was walking down the hall. "Oh, hey Lydia, what's up?" I asked. "Well, we have our semester project for art, & I was wondering if I could use you as my subject for my project?" she said, kind of shyly. "Yeah, that sounds fine to me Lydia," I said, kind-of surprised. "Awesome!" she beamed. "I'll talk to you more about it in art, see you after lunch." She said as she scurried off. Wow, today was a weird ass day.

First period was just starting when I walked into the class. There was a lot of chatter within the room- that is, until I walked in. The room went quiet when I sat down in the seat next to Arnold's. He pulled my chair up to his & put his arm around me. That's when the classroom went off in a roar. Whispers & some not so whispers. _"Oh my god, I can't believe he's still with her." "What does he see in her?" "Maybe he really is the father." "She's probably just saying that he's the father. What a desperate slut." _

That was the last straw. I felt the tears coming. I couldn't stop them from falling down. Arnold had heard that last comment & got up. "HEY!" he exclaimed. "You all need to keep mine & Helga's business out of your mouths. If it involved you we'd let you know." He said, very matter-of-factly. "& Dan, you better watch what you say about my girlfriend & my daughter. Or I will make sure you regret ever saying it." Arnold finished what he said.

I got up, grabbed my bag, & walked out of the class room. I just kept walking; I didn't stop or slow down. Not until I got to my art room. I knocked on the door & opened it slightly. "Ms. Tim, can I speak with you a moment?" I asked, faintly with tears still streaming down my face. "Certainly" she said, walking into the hall, out of the sight of the window. "I-I-I- I'm sorry that I'm interrupting your class Ms. Tim," I said, sniffling, "But I can't take the stares, & the gossip & the hurtful words." That's when I broke down. Ms. Tim pulled me into a hug, telling me that everything is going to be okay, & that I'm a strong girl & that she knows that everything will be okay.

I finally stopped crying & she asked if I wanted a pass back to class. "No," I replied, "I'm just going to sit out in the courtyard." "Well," she said, "If you want I'll call the attendance office & tell them that you're helping me with the fall art show, you can sit in here all day. No one in my classes will say anything bad about my best student. I give you my word." "Thank you Ms. Tim. I would love to. Can I work on my charcoal drawing?" I asked. "Yes, of course you can." She replied.

I walked into the classroom right behind her, but even that didn't stop the judgment. I walked into her office, grabbing my charcoal drawing on my way. I sat down at her desk & continued drawing; adding on a few things here & there, mostly the shape of her head & of course that she's a her. I stopped drawing & looked up through the window into her classroom. I could see people sneaking looks back at me & then back at their projects.

Some girl in the back made a comment that I could faintly hear about her not feeling comfortable with "that thing"- i.e. me- "in here". Apparently Ms. Tim heard her quite perfectly. "Excuse me class. I have something I need to say & you ALL" she said, making eye contact with the girl who made the comment, "need to pay attention. Helga is one of my best, & favorite students, & if I hear any of you- & that goes for every student in all of my classes- say one mean or hurtful comment about her, you will be receiving a behavioral referral from me. & if you don't like it, you can accompany Miss Darla & I to the assistant principal." she said as she stood up & grabbed a referral. She filled it out, looked up at the class. "Anyone else?" she asked. "No" the class replied. She walked to Darla, handed her the slip & they both walked to the assistant principal.

As soon as they left everyone turned to look at me. Great, now everyone hates me even more. I stood up & went into the classroom to get some different colored chalk. "Hey Helga, can I ask you a question?" someone had said to me as I was walking back into her office. I turned around. "Um, sure, what is it?" I said, kind of faintly. "How does it feel? Having a baby inside you I mean." I saw the girl that said it this time. Her name was Carissa "Well Carissa it's kind of weird. I can feel her move. It's really kind of exciting. She's starting to get some great strength. You can even feel her kicking on the outside now." I said smiling & rubbing my little tummy. "Do you mind if I feel?" she said very hesitantly. "No," I beamed. "Not at all." I walked over to her & pulled my shirt up just enough for her to rub it. The instant Carissa put her hand on my tummy, little Stella started to kick around. Her eyes lit up & she was completely ecstatic. "Wow! Did you feel that?!" she pretty much yelled with a huge smile on her face. The kick didn't make her let go, she actually got on her knees to get closer to my stomach. "Yeah," I said laughing. "I felt it." I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. Just then the bell rang. Everyone in the class got up & put their supplies away. Well, everyone except Carissa. "Um, Helga, if it's okay with Ms. Tim, would you mind if I sat in here with you & picked your brain about the pregnancy?" she asked. "Of course not, I just hope you don't miss something important in your next class," I said to her. "Oh I won't. It's just my drama class." "Well okay, thanks for not- you know- judging me & shit." I said meekly to her.


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to thank Conor Dachisen for reading my story & always reviewing. Conor, wherever you are, you friggin rock & I wish I knew you so that I could give you a hug & like pick your brain. But you seriously make me want to keep writing for the story. Thank you!

Now drivers, start your engines.

* * *

Carissa sat in Ms. Tim's office with me for all of second & third period & lunch was just about to start.

"Can I feel the baby bump again?" she asked for the 50th time practically. "Yes Carissa, you don't have to ask anymore." I said laughing. Almost immediately she landed her hand on my stomach.

"Hey Helga. What are you doing today after school?" she asked. To be honest I have no clue. Arnold wanted to hangout, but I'm not too sure how up for it I'll be.

"Nothing that I know of" I replied plainly. "Well, could I ask you for a favor?" she said, not very sure of what exactly she wanted to say. "You can ask me anything. I feel like we're really starting to become friends." I said to her, kind of worried. "Well, I missed my period this month… & last month…" she said. I could feel her hands shaking on my stomach.

"I know this place down town. They do free pregnancy tests. I'll give my sister a call & have her call us out if you want to go now, it will only freak you out if you have to wait longer." I said to her, knowing exactly what she was feeling & going through. "She would do that for me?" she said, looking up at me. I could see the tears forming in her eyes already. "Let me make sure" I said.  
I pulled out my phone & dialed Olga's number.

"Hello?" Olga said.  
"Hey Olga, what are you doing right now?" I asked.  
"I just got home, why do you need me to pick you up?" She asked  
"Kind-of, me & a friend, we need to go down town." I said to her looking at Carissa & giving her the 'everything-will-be-fine' look.  
"Oh," Olga paused. She knew exactly what I meant. "Yeah, I'll be over there in 8 or 10 minutes, meet me outside the admin building?" she asked.  
"Yeah, we'll meet you there." I said while I hung up.

I turned to look at Carissa. "My sister will be here to get us in like 10 minutes, we have to meet her out in front of the admin building. Do you need to get anything? We'll be gone for the rest of the day." I asked her. "No," she said, "I have everything. I can sign myself out. I'm 18, your sister doesn't have to call me out." "I wish I was 18" I said, "I don't turn 18 for a few more months & it blows." I said. Carissa just laughed. We grabbed our stuff & walked to the admin building.

We got all signed out & sat outside by the flagpole waiting for Olga to get us. When Olga finally showed up in the 'Benz Carissa's mouth practically dropped. "Are you guys rich?" She asked really shocked. "No, not rich per se. Before my parents died Olga was the highest paid lawyer in New York." I said, kind of used to the question. "She bought that bad boy before she came back out here. & do you remember that electronic's store? Big Bob's Beeper Emporium?" I asked her? "Yeah, my dad loved that place but hated the dick that ran it." she said, I laughed. "That was my dad. When he died the industry he had was sold to Best Buy for like 3.4 million dollars." her jaw literally dropped. "WOAH!" she yelled. "What have you done with the money?" by now we were already in the car & Olga was laughing, knowing this conversation all too well. "Well," Olga said, "I paid off my student loans, put money aside for Helga to go to school & to buy her a car- when she can finally make her mind up on one she wants- paid off the mortgage on our parent's house, & now we have about 2.8 million left. But that will be gone within like 17 years with another mouth to feed." she said so nonchalantly that Carissa thought she was kidding.

When we left the area Olga finally asked where we were going. "We're going to the clinic on 34th ave." I said. Carissa looked embarrassed. Olga didn't even mind. "Th-tha-thank you for the ride Olga." Carissa stuttered. "Oh sweetheart, don't worry about it. What do you think your parents will say?" She asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Well, I don't really know, Terry will probably freak out. I'm not really sure about Miriam." She said. "My mom's name was Miriam too," Olga said. "MIRIAM IS NOT MY MOM" Carissa snapped. "I'm sorry." she said, "Terry & Miriam are the foster parents I was set with 4 years ago & they wouldn't adopt me, but they wouldn't send me back. When I turned 18 they said I can stay in their house until I get a job, then I have to leave."

"I see" Olga said. "Well, you're always welcome in the Pataki household." She said with a warm smile.

We finally arrived to the clinic, & we went inside. We got Carissa signed in, Olga filled out her papers, putting down her insurance, & our address for where she lives. She looked really freaked out so I held her hand while Olga was filling her papers out. When they called her name she was kind of surprised. "You ready?" I asked her. "Ready as I'll ever be." she said. She stood up & still didn't let go of my hand. "Want me to go with you?" I asked. "Would you?" she looked at me hopeful. "Yes of course, I'll be right back" I said to Olga giving her a kiss on her cheek. We walked into the room & it looked all too familiar to me.

They did everything exactly the same. Took her weight, blood pressure, heart rate, everything. They gave her a cup to pee in & she didn't want to leave. She looked like she couldn't do it. "Come on," I said, "I'll walk you to the bathroom. I'll even hold your hand while you pee if you need it." I said yanking her to her feet, not too hard though in case she is pregnant. She went into the bathroom, without me, & we walked back to the room.

We waited for twenty minutes maybe & she was really freaking out. Then the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Suzinski" She said. "I'm Carissa, & this is Helga." I shook the doctor's hand. "& What is your relationship to the patient Ms. Helga?" the doctor asked. "She's my sister. & she's really scared doctor. I know that I was this scared when I found out I was pregnant." I said. "Oh Ms. Helga you're pregnant too I see, how far along?" Dr. Suzinski asked. "18 weeks, but I'm not here to talk about me. Is my sister pregnant or not?" I asked, Carissa squeezed my hand tighter & I thought that it would definitely fall off.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I got into the groove of this chapter I just went with it. I think I changed it 9 times today. But I hope you all like this!

* * *

We got into the car & Carissa still hadn't said anything. "Where to next?" Olga asked once we got into the car. "I think we're just gonna go home Olga, I don't think that Carissa could handle spending the rest of the day at school." I said.

"12 weeks pregnant." Carissa whispered to herself, but of course I heard her. I couldn't help feeling sympathetic for her. I know what she's going through. "Carissa, do you want to come back to our house? Olga's gonna make us some steamed vegetables." I said, but got no response.

"Mmmmm, steamed vegetables sound so good & we left before lunch so I'm so hungry." She finally said with a smile.

She was holding onto her sonograms when we got to the house & she wouldn't let go of them. "Can I look at the photos Carissa?" I asked as we were walking into the house. "Um.. y-yeah s-sure." she stuttered as she gave me the photos. "Wow, that's one beautiful baby. What are you hoping for?" I asked her. "I'm not sure Helga, I just found out I'm having a baby & I'm kind of really scared. My boyfriend & I just broke up & I don't think he'll be around much when he finds out... if he finds out." she said, whispering the last part.

"I'll be in the kitchen making your guys' snack!" Olga yelled up to us as we were walking into my room. "Thanks Olga!" we both yelled in unison. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Carissa, who's your boyfriend? Does he go to school with us?" I asked her. "His name is Conor, & no, he's 2 years older than us & he graduated when we were sophomores. He's a really sweet & caring guy, but this morning when he came over to take me to school I was checking Facebook & saw your photo of the baby." She said looking down at my tummy with a smile. I couldn't help doing the same.

"& I commented about how precious it was that you & Arnold were going to step up & raise the baby together as a couple. He said that it's a shame that a baby has to come into the world out of stupidity & I completely lost it on him, I just knew that I was pregnant, deep down & it really made me angry that he would say something like that about you.

"So we fought for a little while & finally he said that if I wanted to defend a 'stupid teem mom' I could go straight to hell with her." She said. That infuriated me! "Wow! Well Carissa, I know you're going to be a great mother whether he decides to be around or not." I said to her, grabbing her hand. "Thanks Helga. You're a really awesome friend." Carissa said to me.

"Come here," I said, "I have something I want to show you." I took her into the baby's room. When the door opened her jaw dropped.

"Wow," she uttered. She went around & touched everything, the changing table, her crib, the dresser & rocking chair I have for her. She even touched the giraffe wall hangers. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"This room is beautiful Helga, you're really lu-" she said as her phone rang. "Sorry. Just give me one second" she said.

"Hello? What do you wan- I'm at Helga's what the fuck does it matter? Yes I went to school to day no thanks to you. Does it even matter who took me to school it's not like we're to- Oh don't even go there Conor! Whatever I refuse to go over there if you're gonna be like this. Be like what? Really, you have to ask? Well maybe if you'd spend your days doing something other than smoke pot you'd know what I'm talking ab- What the fuck ever Conor. BYE!" She said as she hung up.

I couldn't help but stare at her. Was her relationship really that bad? Is Conor always like that towards her? "Guys! Your snack is ready!" Olga yelled up to us. Carissa turned to me. "I really should get going, Conor wants me to go over before Terry & Miriam go crazy about my stupid curfew. But thank you so much for everything you've done for me Helga. You really are a great friend." she said. "Well, you're welcome. It feels nice to not have to do much of this on my own, to really have someone I can share all this with." I said to her as I walked her to the door.

"Thank you Olga for everything. But I really have to be going." Carissa said. "Here," Olga said as she handed her a baggie with some veggies in it, "You never know when you'll be hungry again." She gave Carissa a hug & said her good-byes. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off somewhere?" Olga asked. "No, I'll be fine, Conor's picking me up at the corner so I'll be fine. Thanks again though. Really." She replied. "Anytime, you're absolutely welcome over here any day of the week no matter what time it is, I'm always home & a very light sleeper in case you're worried about us being asleep." Olga said. Carissa just smiled as she gave hugs & left. I looked out the window & saw her get into a '96 Chevy I assumed it was Conor's. Hopefully he isn't too rude to her. She doesn't need disappointment in her life.

Just then my phone went off. **"**Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold" damnit, it's Arnold. I really hadn't thought about him all day really, I've been too caught up in Carissa & trying to help her. Crimany, that Football head has rubbed off on me.

"Hello?" I said.  
"Babe! I'm so glad you answered. Are you okay? Ms. Tim said that you left at lunch today. Do you need me to get you anything. I'm leaving the school now. I can pick you up something on the way home from school & drop it by if you want. I know I'd really love to see you." He said, not even giving me the opportunity to say anything.  
"Babe, I'm fine. I don't need anything, but that doesn't mean you can't come over. I really need to talk to you any way." I said to him.  
"Okay, I'll be over there in a little while babe, talk to you soon." he said as he hung up.

Should I tell him that Carissa's pregnant? Or should I wait until she starts to tell people? Maybe I should wait until she's at least told Conor. Oh shit. I hope that goes well. I hope he doesn't flip out on her.

* * *

OH! & thank you to my awesome fan Conor Dachisen who is letting me portray him in my story. I feel bad but the only character I could think of for him was an ass & he just came out that way. The next chapter is only going to be Conor & Carissa from both of their point of views.


End file.
